Bardlion
Bardlion is a kingdom far North-West of Falkonion. It is a prosperous kingdom, but has been through tough times in recent years. The kingdom has a king, but he rarely appears outside of the castle to the public. Capital City The Capital of Bardlion is Bostvale, a huge port town. It has 6 districts: *Bostvale Bazaar *Bostvale Waterfront *Bostvale Castle *Bostvale Slums *Bostvale Industrial Area *Ruins of Bostvale Mansion Bostvale Slums used to be one of the richest areas in town up until the Great Bostvale Recession 75 years ago. Now it is home to some of Bardlion's most wanted scum and some of the poorest families in the kingdom. Oakwall Town Oakwall Town is the furthest north town in the Kingdom. There are little inhabitants left in the town since the 14th king of Bardlion, King Jackdaw VI, laid waste to the town to make way for a fortress to guard the North paths into the kingdom. The king was killed midway through the clearing of the town, but enough damage was done to force the inhabitants out of their town. King Alexei XI King Alexei XI was, according to the people of Bardlion, the best king the kingdom ever had. He revolutionised the way Bostvale was ran, and rebuilt the town of Midvale, which had been ravaged by riots and fighting over many years. He was born in Bostvale Castle, and when his father, King Alexei X, died of natural causes, he took over the kingdom. At the age of 21, his brother, Prince Robin, accused him of crimes against the poor. He was stripped of his title and royalty, and sent to be imprisoned in a fortress in the East of the kingdom. Robin became king afterwards. After many months in a cell, he befriended a guard who hated the way Robin ruled the kingdom. The two devised a way to escape, which was successful. After escaping, they set about gathering troops to fight back against Robin's way of ruling. After 2 years, the revolution hit Bostvale, and ended in the capture of Robin. Alexei regained his royalty after exposing Robin's lies. After 30 years on the throne, King Alexei was assassinated during a Royal speech. The news hit the tabloids across Bardlion, and Alexei was given the grandest funeral the kingdom had ever seen. The killer was arrested and executed by a firing squad. The Capture of Robin Robin was captured after a harsh attack on Bostvale City. It is estimated that 243 civillians were injured in the battle, and 400 soldiers for Robin were killed. However, only 210 revolutionaries were killed in the battle. It is believed that only two people went into the castle grounds; Alexei and the guard that helped him escape from prison. They burst in on Robin speaking to his advisors, who promptly ran. Robin tried to escape out of the castle, but was caught by the rebels at the gate. He was imprisoned in Bostvale Prison, which was taken by the rebels during the attack. He was trialled by Alexei, and was spared, but only on the grounds that he must never harm another Bardlion again.